The Mole
by dragonqueenc
Summary: twelve will start, each will leave as the Mole sabotages the came. Who is The Mole?


Dragon walked to the middle of a stone walkway, beautiful colorful roses surrounded the walkway, the night air ruffled her hair as she smiled and started to talk.

"Hello, I'm Dragon, I am your host for The Mole. They players will do serious of challenges and The Mole will try to sabotage them. Who is The Mole?

Is it: Antauri? The spirital anviser and Second in Command for the Hyper Force?

Chiro? The leader of The Hyper Force?

Nova? Third in Command and Warrior of the Hyper Force?

Sprx? Head Pilot of the Hyper Force?

Gibson? The head chief of science?

Jin-May? Chiro's girlfriend and robot fighter of the Hyper Force?

Otto? The mechanic of the Hyper Force?

Mandarin? Ex-Leader of the Hyper Force and head stooge of the Skeleton King?

Valina? The sorceress of the Skeleton King?

Sako? The mini...cross dresser of the Skeleton King?

T.V monster, ...the...er...head monster of the Skelenton King?

Or the Skeleton King for himself? Sworn enemy of the Hyper Force _and _of Shuggazoom?

Found on on, The Mole."

"Where the players will find themselves, sky high"

* * *

All the players file in, all smiling and anxious. Dragon walks in, her heels clicking on the floor.

"Good evening players, tonight will be your first challenge, but first I'll pull out the person you think is the Mole...

...

...

...

...

Mandarin.

* * *

"I was actually really surprised, I thought they would of chosen S.K, I mean, he's worse than I am, but...oh well, that gives me a huge advantage" Mandarin said, leaning back.

* * *

Mandarin stood next to Dragon as the rest just kinda laughed a bit.

"O.k, since you all think Mandarin is the Mole, he gets to be making the decisions" Dragon staid and everyone groaned, she glared at them.

* * *

"Hearing tha Mandarin was going to be making the decisions, it made me kinda nervous, but...I think he could be The Mole," Chiro stated, rubbing his finger on his chin.

* * *

"Your first challenge will be free falling from a mountin and attempting to grab the bag of either money or useless coupons on a branch, fifty feet above the ground." Dragon said.

Everyone put their hands to their faces and put shocked looks on their faces.

"And Mandarin gets to choose which five gets the real money, each worth five thousand dollars and which seven gets to grab the useless coupons." Dragon stated, as she and Mandarin walked away to a balcony over hanging the drop off the mountain. And the Orange monkey filled the names out.

"This is insane," Otto said, walking around.

Sprx looked over the edge and gulped.

"Scared?" Nova asked, walking over to him and looking over the edge.

"Nervous," He replied.

* * *

"O.K, the first person to go is, Jin-May." Dragon said, pointing at Jin-May.

She moved her hands infront of her face and bent over laughing with shock.

* * *

"I was alittle afraid, but who wouldn't be? Would _you _jump off a cliff and grab for something that could or could _not _be money?" Jin-May said, laughing.

* * *

Jin-May got on attached to a parachute and walked up to the edge and gulped. She bent over and jumped off.

"She really jumped off," Someone cried as they all looked over the edge.

Jin-May reached for the bag, but missed it as she fell past it and landed on a big blow up square.

This went on for thirty minutes and it all led up to Sprx.

He walked up to the edge and gulped.

* * *

"To tell the truth, I was_ terrified _but who cares? I still did it!" Sprx said, spinning around in his chair with his hands in the air.

* * *

Sprx was falling through the air and reached for the bag and...got it! He landed on the square and laughed, raising his hand in the air, everyone cheered.

They all met up on the walk way.

"O.k, three of you got bags, lets see if Mandarin trusted you."Dragon said

"Gibson? You first," Gibson opened the bag and inside was, coupons.

"O.k, so Mandarin didn't trust you...Valina?" Valina opened the bag and held up a wad of cash.

"So Mandarin trusted you, so then it all leads up to Sprx. Sprx?"

Sprx opened the his bag and held up a wad of cash.

* * *

"It surprised me that Mandarin trusted me with getting the Cash but it is a good set up with taking him off my mistrust list, but...who can you trust?" Sprx asked, shrugging.

* * *

**Sorry it was badm but I'm tired and wanted this up before I left for Youth Camp, I'm going to River Bend! It's only for Five days, and I'm sorry Blade100, but you can't come.**

**Who do you think is the Mole? Vote now!**


End file.
